Electric
by Stranger H
Summary: Harry Potter has finally found an answer to help relieve him of his long time crush on Draco Malfoy. Contains slash and language.


**"Electric"**

"Are you sure this will work?" Harry asked, eyeing the drawings of the robot.

"Yes I'm sure. I've built these before. It'll work just fine. You've got money to pay for this I trust? Building sex-bots isn't cheap you know, especially with so many horny teenagers around here," the man seated across him said, taking back the drawings.

Harry dug in his pockets and pulled out a small pouch and opened it, revealing several Galleons. "And there is loads more where this came from if you do it right."

The man laughed. "Boy, I always do it right."

Harry trudged back to the castle with the other students coming back from Hogsmeade with a smile on his face. He was finally going to have his piece of Malfoy, something he could never do with the real one. He didn't have the nerve to even bother asking, or insinuating with Draco... The _real_ Draco.

"Hey Harry! Wait up!" called Hermione and Ron from behind. He stopped walking and waited for them to appear on either side of him.

"Where have you been mate? We lost you," Ron said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"I was just... walking around. I didn't feel like shopping today."

"Oh," Ron replied, raising an eyebrow to Hermione.

"Oh come on Harry; you can tell us the truth. You were spying on Malfoy again weren't you?" Hermione accused. "You've been doing it all year."

"I was doing no such thing," Harry denied. "I've got better things to do than spy on that git."

Ron and Hermione both raised their eyebrows at this. Harry had been hounding Malfoy for the better part of their 6th year, trying to find out what he was up to, not that he was doing anything out of the ordinary. Malfoy was always up to something. He was a Slytherin, after all.

"Whatever you say, mate," Ron said, dropping the subject.

When they reached the castle, Harry departed for the library, something he didn't usually do. Ron and Hermione continued to worry about their companion, but did so out of his range. The last thing they needed was him snapping their heads off again for suggesting anything. Besides, they knew he was tailing Draco, because Draco had gone straight for the library moments before Harry had.

Harry hid in the stacks, peering over the tops of books to get a glimpse of Malfoy. He was alone, sitting at one of the tables, his head in his hands as though mulling over something. Harry's insides fluttered with a million butterflies upon seeing his "enemy." He stared at the length and softness of Draco's hands, and thought to himself, how girlish they were, and what they would feel like caressing him. He reveled for a moment in the soft, milky cream appearance of Malfoy's skin and the light blonde of his perfectly combed and placed hair. How Harry would love to ruffle it up. Even in distress, Draco was a beautiful sight to him. Harry could see why the girls went mad for him.

Sensing he was being watched, Draco's head snapped up and his eyes connected with Harry's. Harry immediately backed up in the stacks, his face flushed and his heart pounding hard. _He knows, _Harry thought. He stood as still as he could, as though trying to become invisible.

"What are you staring at Potter?" Malfoy asked. Harry opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Draco. Malfoy had his arms crossed and an expression on his face that was unreadable to Harry.

"Well... I... I wasn't staring at you if that's what you're thinking," Harry replied, trying to compose himself.

Draco's eyes narrowed in skeptism. "I don't believe you."

"I was looking for a book..." Harry pulled out a random book from the stacks.

Draco smirked and snatched the book away from Harry, looking at the cover. " _'100 Ways to Make Him Want You: A Collection of Love Potions and Charms,' "_ Draco snickered. "Are you serious Potter?"

Harry stared at the book. Out of all the ones in the stacks, he just had to pick that one didn't he? He swallowed and said nothing.

Draco handed the book back to him like it was a used tissue. "I didn't think Weasely would play that hard to get," he laughed, turning around and leaving Harry in his humiliation.

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room with a sullen face. How could he let himself get caught in the act of admiring Malfoy by Malfoy himself? Harry had never been more embarrassed.

He plopped down in one of the oversized swishy armchairs that made up the seating in his common room, burying his face in his hands, similar to the manner he had just seen Draco doing.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked, appearing from behind him. She sat down in an empty armchair looking concerned.

"Oh... It's nothing," Harry replied. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially not Ginny Weasely. He was supposed to be her boyfriend and who was he always thinking about instead? When he kissed her? When he touched her? Malfoy. He was always picturing Draco when he made out with Ginny. He couldn't stand kissing her if he didn't picture Malfoy. What was wrong with him?

Ginny placed a caring hand on Harry's shoulder. "Well, whatever it is, it'll pass soon enough," she said before standing and leaving him for the girl's dormitory.

_Damn right it will be over soon_, Harry thought. _Once that git from Hogsmeade gives me my robot, I won't have to worry about this anymore..._ He stood, feeling much better at the prospect of being able to act out his fantasies, and headed down to dinner.

Harry rushed down every morning to check the bulletin board for the date of the next Hogsmeade visit, always coming away with disappointment. Finally, nearly a month and half from the original visit, Harry was met with success when he checked the board. The next weekend was this coming one. He felt the butterflies in his stomach leap forward as he thought of the waiting robot. Draco Malfoy, willing sex-slave to Harry Potter. The thought made Harry grin.

He went upstairs to the boy's dormitory and rummaged in his trunk. He finally unearthed a tin box with the bot's cost inside. He emptied all the gold and silver coins into a pouch and tucked it in his sweater. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the sex-bot. He had so much in store for it.

"Here," Harry said, plopping the pouch of coins on the table. "That should cover it."

The man took the pouch and opened it, weighing the amount in his hand. He seemed to think over it for a bit, then smiled. "All right, we're in business."

Harry sighed from relief. "So, where is he?" he asked, feeling his heart rate increase with anticipation.

"Oh, he's here. In back. I think you'll be very pleased with him; I took extra care with this one," the man said, giving Harry an oily grin.

Harry swallowed. He didn't like this man, but he needed his services, so he forced a smile in return. "Good. When can I... when can I see him?"

"Whenever you want to. I'll show him to you now, so you can see if he's up to your... standards. Then you can decide whether he's worth your while or not." The man got up from the table and led Harry to the back of the shop, through the staff room door. Harry squinted slightly as the room was much dimmer than the main shop they were in before. No one else was in the staff room, save the one or two scurrying shadows that Harry took to be rats. In the far corner of the staff room, there was a large blanket covering what Harry's butterflies knew was his Draco- bot.

The man looked back at Harry and smiled his oily smile, rather like a cat admires it's caught mouse before it plays with it. Harry forced another smile in return. "This is him?" he asked, standing in front of the covered creation.

Then man nodded and unveiled the robot, balling the blanket up in his hands, waiting for Harry's reaction.

Harry gasped. What stood before him was a life- sized, perfect replica of Draco Malfoy. The bot's eyes were closed, but Harry could see each and every eyelash was perfect in their placement and colour. The combed hair, the silky skin, the pouty little mouth... It was all perfect. Harry reached out and stroked the cheek of the bot, whose eyes opened, revealing the liquid blue that were Draco's eyes. Harry jumped back a little, but Draco- bot took his hand and lightly kissed it. Then the bot smirked a most marvelous smirk that made Harry nearly swoon.

"It's perfect," he said breathily, hardly able to contain his urge to straddle the creation and take him then and there.

"I knew you'd be satisfied," the maker commented, handing Harry the blanket. "Do you have a way to get this into the castle? I know it's extremely secure now..."

Harry couldn't pry his eyes away from the Draco- bot. "Oh, yes... I have a way..." He took the blanket and wrapped it around the Draco- bot carefully. Draco- bot closed his eyes again, shutting down.

"It's voice and touch activated," the man said, seeming to read Harry's questions from his mind. "You can be as rough as you like with him, he won't break very easily, but if he ever does, you know how and where to reach me."

Harry nodded. He held the Draco- bot's hand and led him out of the back door of the recluse shop. He covered Draco- bot's head with the hood of his Slytherin robes, and wrapped the blanket around the robes as though it were a shawl. He had a perfect plan to get the bot inside Hogwarts. Walk right in the front door. It looked like Draco, talked like Draco, and was dressed in the Hogwarts school robes Harry stole from a store room. It didn't matter that the real Draco Malfoy didn't go to Hogsmeade that weekend, Filch hardly ever kept too much track with all the students that came and left.

Harry held his breath as he led the Draco- bot through the short line to get back into Hogwarts. Filch never suspected a thing.

Harry stashed Draco- bot in the Room of Requirement. He had paced back and forth, thinking _I need a place for just the two of us, some place no one else would think about, some place where we can be alone and our cries won't be noticed._

A door appeared, dark cedar and polished to a high sheen. The doorknob was silver and ornate, but shiny doors and doorknobs were farthest from Harry's mind. He opened the door and led the Draco- bot inside a large room. The walls were dark blue and there was a four poster bed in the far corner with a canopy and light blue sheets and various other blue shades for the pillows. Harry tore off the blanket that shielded the Draco- bot from anyone's prying eyes. He left the blanket on the floor and turned the lock on the door, securing themselves in the room.

He stood back from the Draco- bot to admire him. He was absolutely perfect. "What are you staring at Potter?" the Draco- bot asked, arching an eyebrow and crossing his arms. He had the perfect sneering accent.

Harry's butterflies gave a leap. "You," he replied, getting closer to Draco- bot.

The Draco- bot smirked and uncrossed his arms. "Good," he said, before taking Harry in an embrace. Harry nearly lost himself. It even smelled like the real Draco.

Draco- bot pulled away from Harry and leaned in to give Harry the tenderest kiss. It put Cho's surprise kiss under the mistle-toe last year to shame. Draco- bot pulled away again and smirked. He started walking slowly to the bed, giving Harry a "come here" look. He unbuttoned his robe and let it fall to the floor.

Harry sighed happily. "Thank Merlin for magical bot charms," he said to himself. The man had told him, before the construction of Draco- bot was made, the little secrets and tricks he used to get them to work in enchanted places. Most of his clientele had bewitched grounds, making it difficult for them to use the original robots he had constructed years ago. Now, he used the uncharmed robots for his Muggle clients.

Harry unbuttoned his own robe and let it fall as well. He walked up to his waiting Draco- bot and grabbed him firmly by the arms and kissed him hard, pushing him, at the same time, onto the bed. Harry sat astride Draco- bot, loosening Draco- bot's tie and tossing it aside. Draco- bot started undressing Harry, slowly, with a gentle touch.

Harry unbuttoned Draco- bots pants and, without waiting to get them off, slipped his hand down to feel the erect organ. It was hard and hot. Harry blushed. Draco- bot let out a low snicker. "Don't be such a prude Potter," he said, taking Harry's hand within his own and closing Harry's fingers around the organ, massaging it up and down.

Harry turned a slightly deeper shade of pink when Draco- bot flipped his over so that he was no longer on top of him, and pulled off the rest of Harry's clothes. Draco- bot leaned down and suckled the tip of Harry's own waiting organ. Harry felt his tongue swirl around the head of his manhood, causing Harry to lose his breath. Draco- bot looked up and gave Harry a wolf grin that set Harry over the edge. Draco- bot massaged the base of Harry's organ with his soft, girlish fingers, suckling the head as he did before. Soon, Harry's hips started the thrusting motion. He felt his legs tingling as Draco- bot massaged his inner thighs and took his organ down deep into his throat. Harry cried out, arching his back and gripping what he could of the bed sheets as he felt himself come. His hands felt for Draco- bot's head between his legs, where he was finishing up, and pulled him up to his own face by his hair. "That's enough," he said.

Draco- bot smiled innocently. "If you say so," he said in a tone that implied that he did not believe Harry.

Harry felt Draco- bot's hair in his fingers and massaged the back of his head. "Just do what I say." He pushed Draco- bot down to his side and leaned over him, teasing Draco- bot's nipples with his hand. Draco- bot reached up to Harry and pulled him down to a passionately hot kiss. Harry felt himself tingle all over.

Harry felt down for Draco- bot's organ, but was stopped by Draco- bot's hand on his.

"But you need to..." Harry began, feeling himself melt in the intense blue of the bots eyes.

"No I don't," Draco- bot replied, wiping wet hair out of Harry's eyes. "I feel what you feel... I have no mess to make."

Harry rushed down the stairs, his mind a frenzy when he saw what time it was. He nearly missed dinner.

"Where have you been all day?" Ron inquired as Harry took his seat beside him.

"Oh, um... Just around," Harry said, not making eye contact with his best friend.

"Around where?" Hermione asked, looking up from her Daily Prophet.

"Just around, okay?" Harry said, a slight agitation in his voice.

"You were following Malfoy again weren't you?" Hermione accused, folding up the Prophet and setting it aside.

"N-no! I wasn't following anybody!" Harry denied yet again. "I was just.. walking around..."

"For the whole afternoon? Come on Harry. We're not stupid," Hermione gave him one of her looks.

"Well, if you must know, I was at Hogsmeade for a good part of the day and I bought a few things. So... So I spent the rest of the day when I got back here... looking... at the things I bought." Harry's heart beat hard and loud in his head. He couldn't stand lying to his friends, especially to Hermione. She always knew when he lied.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something in rebuttal, but Ron silenced her with a loud clearing of his throat.

"So how about Zonko's..."

Harry and Ron left for the boy's dormitory after sitting with Hermione in the common room, talking of the Hogsmeade visit and what school work they needed to catch up on. The only thing that was on Harry's mind was the Draco- bot, and how soon he wanted to get back to him.

"So what exactly did you buy in Hogsmeade, Harry?" Ron asked. "I mean... Hermione's not around anymore... You can tell me..."

"Oh... just some things from Zonko's... you know... the usual..." Harry still didn't make eye contact. He focused entirely on putting away some of his school books.

Ron seemed put out, but continued to try and speak to his preoccupied friend. "You know, if you wanted to talk about something..."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I know I could come to you Ron.. But, there's nothing okay?" Harry shut his trunk a little harder than he needed to, slipping the Marauder's Map under his shirt. "Hey, um, I'm going to go to the bathroom for a bit, okay?"

Without waiting for Ron to reply, Harry started out the door, going down to the common room and slipping out to the hallway, where he checked the map for any teachers or Filch. Finding that the coast was clear, he made his way cautiously to the Room of Requirement.

Draco- bot seemed to be asleep in the bed with blue sheets. He was unclothed, laying on his side in an infants curl. Harry locked the door and set the map down on a side table, along with his wand and slipped into the bed. "Draco..." he said, causing Draco- bots eyes to open.

Draco- bot smiled a little and pulled Harry close to him, kissing his lips softly. "I didn't expect you again tonight," he said, curling his arm around Harry.

"I couldn't stay away from you. I just got you," Harry laughed, stroking Draco- bot's hair. He kissed Draco- bot's forehead and smiled at him. Harry kissed Draco- bot's cheek and continued giving him small kisses down his neck and chest, positioning himself on top of him. He sat up and gazed down at his precious prize. "Do you like what I do to you?" Harry asked breathily.

Draco- bot smirked. "What _you_ do? You're such a prude, Potter. I'm the one that does anything. You're too polished to really get dirty."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Like you're up for it," Draco- bot replied, sneering.

"Shut up," Harry laughed, reaching over to take his wand from the side table. Before he could get to it, Draco- bot snatched it and flipped Harry back over so that he was on the bottom.

"Leave it to the pro's, all right Potter? I don't want you to embarrass yourself," Draco- bot said, holding Harry's wand over him. Before Harry could banter a remark in return, Draco- bot had muttered a spell and Harry found himself tied by the wrists to the bed posts. He tried to look down at his legs, but he didn't have to see them to know they were tied as well. He looked questioningly up at Draco- bot.

Draco- bot lay Harry's wand aside, back on the table, and leaned over to Harry's ear and whispered, "Don't ask questions, just go with it."

Harry closed his eyes, nodding a little, completely surrendering himself to the bot.

He felt himself being enclosed in a plethora of kisses, quick and tender, and all on his weak spots, causing him to shiver uncontrollably. Draco- bot made his way down Harry's chest, pausing to lick and kiss his nipples, even going so far as to lightly nibble one of them, causing Harry to gasp. Draco- bot smiled and continued his way down to Harry's organ, which was eager for his touch.

Draco- bot picked up Harry's wand again and did a small motion with it, causing Harry to turn over on his stomach, while still being tied. Harry tried to look over at Draco- bot and opened his mouth to say something.

"Just go with it," Draco- bot said breathing hotly in Harry's ear. That caused Harry to tingle. Draco- bot untied Harry's arms and sat him up on his knees, leaving his legs tied. "Trust me," he whispered in Harry's ear, reaching around and stroking Harry's organ with his girlish hands.

Harry closed his eyes, his head leaning back, loving Draco- bot's touch. Then he felt Draco- bot's own organ press up against his back, then go down to enter him from behind. Harry cried out as Draco- bot thrust himself into Harry, holding onto Harry's manhood tightly, never letting his rhythmic massage faulter.

Harry moved up and down with Draco- bot's rhythm, his head tossed back from the overwhelming sensations. He heard Draco- bot's breathy grunts as he forced his way into Harry over and over, again and again.

Harry lost his breath when he came, giving a pitiful cry against Draco- bot's moan in his ear. The boys fell, entangled in themselves to the bed, the bonds around Harry's legs vanished. Harry breathed hard, trying to catch his breath, feeling sweat trickle around his hairline. Draco- bot's arm was over him, his hand finally falling away from Harry's exhausted organ.

"You were right..." Harry said, looking over at his beloved pet.

"I'm always right," Draco- bot replied, kissing Harry deeply.

Harry went through classes the next day in a daze. He had never felt more relaxed in his entire life. Ron and Hermione never questioned him about his behavior, but he had no doubt in his mind that they discussed it when he wasn't around.

The week went by though, slowly. Harry hadn't been able to visit the Draco- bot any night that week because of their overwhelming amount of homework. By Friday, his patience had worn thin.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked, giving him one of her various "I'm worried about you" expressions.

"Nothing," Harry snapped, clutching his quill in his hand. She had been asking him that all day, and he was sick of it.

"Are you sure? You seem preoccupied-" she continued.

"Hermione," Ron said in a warning voice.

"I'm fine! Blood brilliant actually! Now leave me the hell alone!" Harry stomped off, fuming. His sexual tension had gotten the better of him.

Harry had also been ignoring Ginny. She tried to confront him in the common room several times that week, but he always avoided her. He didn't have the heart to look at her, because she only made him realize how much he wanted to be with Draco... Or at least, with the bot.

Saturday, Harry went straight for the Room of Requirement. He found the Draco- bot sprawled on the bed, it's eyes closed, looking peaceful. "I guess it wasn't so hard on you then," Harry said aloud, setting his map and wand on the side table, forgetting to lock the door.

Draco- bot sat up upon hearing Harry's voice. He tilted his head to the side and gave Harry an almost pitying look. "I missed you," he said, sliding over and patting the bed, beckoning Harry over.

Harry set his clothes aside and got into the bed, cuddling up to Draco- bot. "They all get on my last nerve," he sighed, feeling wonderful in Draco- bot's arms.

"They don't understand," Draco- bot said, caressing Harry's hair and lightly kissing his arm.

"Damn right they don't," Harry agreed, leaning over and kissing Draco- bot. He swirled his tongue over Draco- bot's teeth and tickled the roof of his mouth.

Draco- bot laughed. "Been taking lessons have you?"

"Maybe," Harry smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" Draco- bot asked, tilting Harry's chin up with his hand so he could look him in the eyes.

"You can't even feel it can you?"

Draco- bot frowned. "I can... when you feel it."

"So you don't ever feel what I do to you... When I touch you... you don't even know..."

Draco- bot lowered his eyes. "I can see it. I know you're doing it... But I have no sensations."

"You feel what you do to me because I feel it... You only feel yourself..." Harry turned over, away from Draco- bot, almost regretting he ever had it created. _What is the point when he can't even feel it? _he thought sadly.

Draco- bot kissed Harry's shoulder, down his arm, to the back of his hand. He took Harry's hand and placed it on the waiting erection. "It is there..."

Harry turned back to the Draco- bot. "This is all I have..." he said to himself, gazing at the Draco- bot's eyes. He kissed the bot, placing his arms around the Draco- bot's neck, bringing him to rest on top of Harry.

"What the fuck are you doing?" came a shocked and slightly angry voice of the real Malfoy, who had entered the room and was now staring at the pair with an appalled expression.

Harry and the Draco- bot jerked away from each other like they had been stung. "I... Um... This isn't what it looks like..." Harry stammered stupidly.

The real Malfoy snorted. "What the hell is that?" he demanded, pointing to the robot version of himself. "What the fuck are you doing?" he repeated when Harry didn't answer.

Harry gathered the sheets around himself. "Would you mind shutting the door?"

Malfoy closed the door and locked it. "What the hell is that?" he asked again, looking as though he was trying hard to keep his temper.

"It's... Well, it's..." Harry looked back at the bot and sighed, lowering his gaze to the bedspread. "It's a robot."

Malfoy stared at Harry. "A robot?" he repeated.

"Yes."

"What the hell is it for?" Malfoy asked, staring from Harry to the bot and back again. "Oh," he said, as it seemed to dawn on him why Harry was naked.

"I can explain you know," Harry said.

"No, no... don't bother," Malfoy said, waving his hands in front of him. "I don't want to hear it."

"No, really... I'd like to explain if you just let-"

"I said I don't want to hear it Potter," Malfoy said, his voice rising slightly. Malfoy sighed and stared at his robot likeness. "How long have you had it?"

"A little over a week."

Malfoy laughed. "Me too," he said.

Harry wrinkled his brow, confused. "What?"

"How long I had mine..." Malfoy walked over to a closet across the bed that Harry hadn't noticed before and brought out a robot likeness of Harry.

Harry's mouth fell open. "You...?"

"Yeah..." Draco looked down, a slightly pink tinge colouring his cheeks. "I didn't know you felt..."

".. the same way..." Harry finished, standing, clutching the sheets around himself.

Malfoy strode over to Harry, taking off his school robes and tossing them across the room. "You're so stupid Potter," he said, pushing Harry onto the bed. He ripped away the sheets and held Harry down, kissing him.

Harry felt his stomach do a back flip as he kissed the real Draco back with as much force as he could, all thoughts of the Draco- bot diminished.

-Fin


End file.
